1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home network systems, and more specifically to a system and method for providing remote interactive support services for networked electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proliferation of multimedia technology has spawned a growth in the number and diversity of different consumer electronics devices commonly found in the average home. Such devices may include personal computers, workstations, digital televisions, Personal Video Recorders (PVR's), set-top boxes, digital video recorders, game devices, personal digital assistants (PDA's), printers, audio devices (e.g., jukebox AV systems, CD players and mini-disc players), and audio/video (AV) hard drives.
Although ownership of a variety of electronic devices provides a user with an enhanced living experience, the use and maintenance of all of these devices can be very complicated and can cause frustration even to a more technically astute user. This problem is partially due to the fact that each of the devices requires a different operational procedure, and, should there be problems with expected behavior, requires different replacement parts and maintenance. The problem is often exacerbated when a user owns devices made by different manufacturers because if the devices require service, they may need to be shipped to different service centers.
Consumers of electronic devices typically rely on printed manuals provided with the devices for the purpose of learning about operation, routine maintenance, and diagnosis of problems associated with the devices. While printed manuals may be helpful, they can also be difficult to read and understand. Also, a printed manual often does not provide an adequate description of all problems likely to occur with the device because the manual is typically written before the device has been used in the field by consumers for a period of time adequate to discover the full range of problems users may experience with the device. As an example, after launching a device to market, a vendor may learn that a large number of users tend to make a particular mistake in operating the device, and the authors of the printed manual may not have anticipated this problem. As another example, after launching a device to market, the vendor may discover a mechanical failure that commonly occurs in the device, and the manual may not describe solutions for this problem when writing the manual.
In order to provide automatic trouble shooting features, some consumer electronic devices are equipped with self diagnostic systems. As an example, a device may include a processor, executable instructions burned onto a ROM for performing self-diagnostic functions, and display means for indicating a detected problem. However, these self diagnostic systems are usually quite limited and can also be very expensive to implement.
Because printed manuals, and self diagnostic features are often insufficient to solve all problems that a user may have with a particular consumer electronics device, vendor support services are often required for diagnosing problems associated with electronic devices. However, because each of the devices may be provided by a different manufacturer, the process of contacting vendor service centers for help, and shipping the device back and forth for maintenance and repair can be very tedious and expensive.
Modern home network systems provide interoperability of a variety of different types of electronic devices used in a common home environment. It is common that at least one of the devices in a home network system, such as a PC, will be configured to access the Internet. The Open Services Gateway Initiative (OSGi) is an industry group working to define and promote an open standard for connecting the coming generation of smart consumer and small business appliances with commercial Internet services. The Open Services Gateway specification will provide a common foundation for Internet Service Providers, network operators and equipment manufacturers to deliver a wide range of e-services via gateway servers running in the home or remote office. However, there is as yet no system and method for providing e-services for operating, maintaining, and diagnosing problems associated with consumer electronic devices via gateway servers running in the home or remote office.
What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for providing support services to consumers for assisting the consumers in operating, maintaining, and diagnosing problems associated with consumer electronic devices.